<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Désir by Flibulle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490993">Désir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle'>Flibulle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nana (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Très vite après leur emménagement, Nana donne son premier concert sur la table de la cuisine fraîchement construite, et ce concert est loin de laisser nos deux jeunes femmes indifférentes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komatsu Nana/Oosaki Nana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Désir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Désir</strong>
</p><p><em>Rose</em>, Anna Tsuchiya</p><p> </p><p>« <em>When I was darkness at that time, furueteru kuchiberu</em>… »</p><p>Hatchi regardait Nana chanter et se déhancher sur leur table faite sur mesure. Elle l’écoutait, fascinée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle la trouvait belle. Depuis le jour où elles s’étaient rencontrées dans le train, elle la trouvait belle. Mais si Nana avait de la classe le soir où elles s’étaient rencontrées, elle était ce soir sauvage, déchaînée, indomptable. Nobu, assis sur une chaise, la regardait aussi, à la dérobée. Il levait parfois les yeux de sa guitare, à la fois concentré et admiratif. Nana subjuguait tous ses spectateurs, qu’ils soient deux ou plusieurs centaines. Néanmoins, elle avait un effet tout particulier sur Hatchi. Celle-ci sentait ses émotions se remuer dans son ventre, se mettre en pagaille. Ses hormones s’activaient. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti ça, pour personne, pas même Shôji. Une chaleur jusqu’alors inconnue grandissait et gagnait son bas-ventre. « <em>Kiss me !</em> » En chantant ces mots, Nana la regardait, une lueur sombre et amusée au fond des yeux.</p><p>A la fin de la chanson, Nana remercia en japonais comme si elle s’adressait à une salle comble avant de se pencher vers Hatchi et de lui attraper le menton. « <em>Thank you…</em> » lui dit-elle d’une voix basse, ses yeux dans les siens. Hatchi était tétanisée. Elle sentait que son corps, et notamment ses seins, réagissaient à cette proximité troublante. Son visage se rapprochait malgré elle de celui de Nana, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hatchi garda les yeux ouverts tandis que Nana les ferma le temps du baiser. Elle les rouvrit lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et contempla le visage désemparé d’Hatchi. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses joues roses dans la pénombre. Elle tremblait. Nana comprenait et riait en plissant les yeux. Elle n’avait pas lâché Hatchi. Elle l’attira à nouveau vers elle et introduisit cette fois sa langue dans la bouche d’Hatchi qui ferma les yeux. Un minuscule gémissement lui échappa, où se mêlaient un vague cri de surprise et une partie de son envie d’elle. Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa tête et son cou et l’attira à elle.</p><p>Nobu les regardait, figé, médusé. Il avait lâché sa guitare qui reposait maintenant sur ses genoux, retenue par la lanière. Hatchi et Nana s’interrompirent. La chanteuse se tourna vers lui : « Tu rentres pas chez toi ? Tu veux nous regarder ? » Manifestement la situation l’amusait. Nobu attrapa sa guitare et, maladroit, se leva précipitamment. « N-non je vais y aller, je ne vais pas vous déranger ! » Il débrancha sa guitare et la rangea puis parti en courant. « À plus ! » Hatchi était perplexe. Tu veux nous regarder, a-t-elle dit ? Nous regarder faire quoi ? Nana soupira. « J’ai cru qu’il ne partirait jamais ! Tu viens prendre un bain Hatchi ? Pour baptiser notre emménagement et mon premier concert à Tokyo. » Un bain ? Mais elle va voir mes tétons qui pointent ! paniqua Hatchi. En plus je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’épiler et j’aurai besoin de faire un régime avant qu’elle ne me voit nue ! « Tu viens ?! » Nana l’appelait depuis la salle de bain. Hatchi n’avait toujours pas bougé. « Je m’en fiche que tu aies les tétons qui pointent. Tant mieux même, on sera raccord comme ça. Viens maintenant. Je suis déjà tout humide… » Comment… ?! Quelle classe de pouvoir dire des mots aussi osés sans être vulgaire, avec tellement de sensualité dans la voix ! Hatchi l’admirait de plus en plus. Et la désirait. Elle la rejoignit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bain moussant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nana et Hatchi prennent un bain ensemble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bain moussant</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nana l’attendait dans leur baignoire à pieds, de la mousse tout autour d’elle jusqu’aux épaules. « Viens. » Elle lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main. Hatchi sourit en songeant à leur premier bain ensemble. Elles en avaient pris des centaines depuis ce premier jour, au fil des années. Leur colocation était vite devenue leur appartement de couple. Hatchi plongea son regard dans les yeux tendres de son amante. Elle s’avança et posa sa main dans celle qui lui était tendue, la serrant brièvement. Elle et leva lentement sa jambe pour entrer dans la baignoire, courbant son pied. Une autre main vint à sa rencontre et l’attrapa en un geste très doux. Nana le porta à ses lèvres et l’embrassa, embrassa aussi la cheville et la jambe jusqu’au genou. Elle déposa enfin le pied au fond de la baignoire. Hatchi amena son autre jambe dans le bain et s’installa face à Nana, s’entourant de mousse jusqu’au menton et soupirant de bonheur, les yeux clos pour un court instant. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, Nana arborait ce regard troublant qu’elle a toujours, empli de bienveillance et d’espièglerie. Le même que la première fois. Elle prit les deux mains d’Hatchi et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Hatchi les lui reprit et se pencha à son tour vers Nana pour embrasser ses lèvres et les mordiller. Nana sourit lorsqu’elle se recula et crocheta sa nuque de sa main pour la rapprocher et l’embrasser encore, faisant glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. La langue de Nana. Douceur. Café. Clopes. Toujours, invariablement. Lorsqu’elle dévia vers son cou et y fit rapper ses dents avant de mordre, Hatchi sourit et se dégagea. Elle se mit à genoux pour surplomber Nana et se rapprocher, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts à l’arrière de sa tête. Elle lui embrassa le front, les joues. Le nez. Nana caressa l’arrière des cuisses de sa compagne, ses fesses puis son dos, remontant vers ses épaules. Elle embrassa un sein et sa clavicule, semant des baisers jusqu’à son cou. Ses lèvres, encore. Hatchi se redressa et attrapa une bouteille de savon. Elle en versa un peu sur sa paume avant de frictionner ses deux mains jusqu’à ce que le savon mousse. Elle vint ensuite masser le crâne de sa compagne puis rinça le shampoing avec de l’eau tiède. Nana lui appliqua le même traitement. Les deux femmes se souriaient avec tendresse. Hatchi vint se blottir contre Nana, appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Tout était calme et silencieux dans la salle de bain. Au dehors, les étoiles et la lune brillaient dans la chaude nuit d’été.</p>
<p>Dans la seconde chambre de l’appartement 707, celle inoccupée depuis le premier jour, un petit être dormait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, voici donc le (encore plus court) ch2 de ma fic Désir ! ) Oui, ça se passe des années après, c'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu à la base mais, comme j'ai écrit le ch1 il y a longtemps (bien avant le de le poster sur ffnet), je ne suis plus vraiment la même personne donc les choses ont changé, voilà.<br/>J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser kudos et commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !<br/>Oh et d'autres choses sont PEUT-ÊTRE à venir, dans l'univers de Nana ou pas, à la suite de Désir ou pas.<br/>Oh et je n'ai pas de bêta, désolée. Sur ce, à la revoyure ! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, voici le (très court) ch1 de la fic que j'ai postée il y a qques temps déjà sur ffnet (même pseudo) ! Il y a un (encore plus court) ch2 et il y aura PEUT-ÊTRE (ou pas) un ch3 (et plus encore, qui sait ?). Ce sont de très courts chapitres, qui peuvent sans doute se lire indépendamment les uns des autres.<br/>Oh et c'est du pairing Nana/Hatchi et ça le restera parce que c'est pour moi une putain d'évidence. Ça ne veut pas dire que d'autres couples n'apparaîtront pas si davantage de chapitres il y a.<br/>Sur ce j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou un commentaire, et à la revoyure ! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>